


Satisfied

by Sasugaafee



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, AnsutaNL, F/M, Not Beta Read, Songfic, also the twins, onesided!ReiAnzu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: A songfic for Satisfied - Hamilton"I'm feeling sincerely delightful to be able to witness their moment of happiness. At least this feeling isn't at all a lie. Please believe me on that one."





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever I listen to Satisfied-Hamilton I always have this urge to write so here I am using the Sakuma brothers  
> I just use some of the lyrics, though!
> 
> Friendly reminder english isn't my native language.

 

 

There he stood in the corner of the room. Ruby eyes, as red as blood, staring straight at the happy couple. The corners of his lips curved into a smile. Seeing his brother happy sure made him glad.

Was it really a smile, though?

"Hey, give way for the best man! Reeeeiii Sakumaaaa~" the older twin cheered as he pulled his hand towards the crowd.

"Come on, don't stand all alone in your brother's wedding party like that. Go! Go!" the younger one said.

The twins really didn't give him choice. He just sighed. "Okay, okay, kids. Don't push an old man like that," he chuckled lightly before taking a glass of wine in his hand. 

Well, it was already fortunate enough that Ritsu actually invited him to his wedding. Even more a miracle when he chose him as his best man. 

Really lucky. Wasn't he?

He raised the glass up high, everyone cheered.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_ A toast to the groom, to the bride _

_ from your sister _

_ who is always by your side _

_ to your union, and the hope that you provide  _

_ May you always be satisfied. _

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

He was the first to meet her.

He remembered when he first saw the producer back then in Yumenosaki. In his eyes, she came like a storm. Ready to wreck this school's order, bringing the miracles with her. 

Aiming for a revolution. 

He'll never forget the first time he saw her face.

 

Also those Trickstar boys who were always being so protective over her.

 

Well, he understood because she was worth it.

She was like a diamond in the rough.

She tried her best all the time, polishing many idols until they shine as the brightest star on top of that sparkling stage. If he were to say it, he admired her.

That determination of her amazed him. 

He, too, wanted to protect her from being tainted.

The heart which he thought had slowed down, leaving no sense of adolescence, actually started to race again. 

With that perfect features of his, of course there were so many girls lined up for him.

Yet, she was the only one.

If he knew it would end up like this, he wished he never met her.

 

She was like the best thing he ever found in his life, but also bringing the worst pain.

.

 

.

 

.

 

_ I remember that night, I just might _

_ Regret that night for the rest of my days _

__

_ I remember those soldier boys, tripping over themselves to win our praise. I remember that dreamlike candlelight, like a dream that you can’t quite place _

__

_ But Alexander, I’ll never forget the first _

_ Time I saw your face _

__

_ I have never been the same _

_ Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame _

_ And when you said “Hi,” I forgot my dang name _

_ Set my heart aflame, ev’ry part aflame _

__

_ This is not a game…  _

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

At home, he talked about her with his beloved brother. Apparently, she also produced for his unit so Ritsu already met her. 

Things were fine, he was sure Ritsu only had his childhood friend in his mind. 

He didn't expect it at all.

__

_ "Anzu is really interesting, isn't she?"  _

For his brother to develop fondness over her.

 

For his brother to start talking more about her.

 

For his brother to start taking Anzu away every time he saw Rei talking with her. 

__

_ "Don't ever try to touch her. She's mine okay, anija~?" _

His eyes widened slightly for a brief seconds, before chuckling.

_ "Oh my, my. Possessive aren't you, Ritsu?" _

__

_ "Just shut up." _

He never mind his brother possessiveness, he thought it was cute. His brother always looked adorable and perfect in his eyes anyway.

Just that one time, 

he felt kinda pissed.

__

_ "Okay, I got it. You don't have to worry." _

That time he knew Ritsu was serious, and he also knew he would sacrifice anything for his little brother.

.

 

.

 

.

 

_ I wanna take him far away from this place _

_ Then I turn and see my sister’s face and she is… _

__

_ Helpless… _

__

_ And I know she is… _

__

_ Helpless… _

__

_ And her eyes are just… _

__

_ Helpless… _

__

_ And I realize three fundamental truths at the exact same time.  _

 

__

.

 

.

 

.

 

He really loved his brother more than anything, that's why he knew the way he thinks like he knew his own mind. 

Before Anzu came, Ritsu got all of his attention after all.

Ritsu might appear possessive at first, he wouldn't want to share. 

But if he were to say it clearly to him, at some point he'd choose to retreat. 

He's actually a really nice, sensible kid. 

Even towards him, the person he was supposed to despise. The person who broke his promise. The person who he thought of betraying him.

He would probably say something like,

_ "Well, there's no helping it then. You're about to die just soon so I will let you have her. I still have Maa-kun anyway." _

__

White lies. Ah, but he spouted that more than his little brother though.

He could actually take her away,

but he refused to do it.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_ I know my sister like I know my own mind _

_ You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind _

_ If I tell her that I love him she’d be silently resigned _

_ He’d be mine _

_ She would say, “I’m fine” _

__

_She’d be lying._  

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Years passed.

It was late at night when he sighed at his balcony, illuminated solely by the moonlight. His eyes stared at the single invitation in his hand.

A wedding invitation.

_"Ah,"_ as he read it. 

_ "... Congratulations, Ritsu." _

These feelings he buried deep within him actually hurt, but that was fine. His beloved little brother finally ended up with the girl he loved, of course he would be glad. 

Being the first to appear in her fate line didn't guarantee you to reached her heart first, it seemed.

To pay for his past sin, he already said he'd be willing to sacrifice anything for Ritsu. Even his own feelings.

It's actually funny, for a creature of night like him to feel this kind of feelings. Sharing the same kind of feelings like human. He almost wanted to laugh. 

Would being stabbed by a stake be this painful, or even more? He wondered. 

At least he still kept her smile in his memory. If he closed his eyes he could see clearly. Her pair of light blue irises, gazing curiously at him.

If he didn't give up, would things completely change? Would he be happy or would he drown in more guilts instead? 

So, even if he were to have her... he couldn't be genuinely happy about that either, huh.

Hey, isn't that kinda unfair?

Rei chuckled.

He considered himself wise enough so there's no point in lamenting the past. He was already too old for this drama, he'd give it for the youngsters. 

__

_ "At least my dear Ritsu is her husband..." _

At least he could keep her smile in his life.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_ But when I fantasize at night _

_ It’s Alexander’s eyes _

_ As I romanticize what might _

_ Have been if I hadn’t sized him _

_ Up so quickly _

_ At least my dear Eliza’s his wife; _

_At least I keep his eyes in my life…_  

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Back to the wedding, Rei was already leaning on the wall again. The glass still in his hand. He stared at it as he shook the glass lightly. Moving the ices inside. 

Suddenly Kaoru approached him. He slapped his shoulder hard when he noticed that Rei had spaced out for some time now.

"Hey, Sakuma-san. Are you okay?"

Normal people would think he asked about why he's spacing out, but Rei knew his real meaning in the question. He smiled sadly, so he noticed. 

"Of course," he said. "It's hard for an old man like me to stand and be in the crowd for long time like this, but I should be here to for Ritsu~"

"I see," Kaoru nodded.

He was quite the observant one, Rei silently noted. 

"What is it, Kaoru-kun? Aren't you going to join them?" he asked when he noticed Kaoru continued to stand beside him instead. 

"Nah," Kaoru waved his hand. "I think I want to accompany the heartbroken old man."

"Kukuku, what a generous young man."

"Yes, you should thank me later."

Rei laughed. 

 

"Are you satisfied with this, Sakuma-san?"

 

He paused a bit before answering.

 

"I don't know, Kaoru-kun. I don't know. After all, just like humans who would never be satisfied. Vampires are also the same."

Kaoru furrowed a bit as Rei continued, 

"But there's only one thing that I'm sure of..."

His ruby irises gazed at the pair again, smiling.

"I'm feeling sincerely delightful to be able to witness their moment of happiness. At least this feeling isn't at all a lie. Please believe me on this one."

The younger man could only sigh, "Well, if you say so."

"You will understand an old man's heart someday, Kaoru-kun."

"Ugh, I refuse. I just want to understand woman's heart. By the way, Sakuma-san."

"Hm?"

"I admit it now. You're really cool."

"... Kuku, thank you."

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_ And I know she’ll be happy as his bride _

_ And I know, _

_ He will never be satisfied _

_ I will never be satisfied...  _

 


End file.
